This invention relates to a new and highly improved method, system and apparatus for the application of a protective surface coating to rod and bar-shaped objects, elements and parts thereof. It has been proven in test to be highly advantageous in application to such objects, elements or parts as are dimensionally small in cross sectional area, longitudinally extended and cylindrically formed, particularly so in respect to wooden handles such as form a part of brooms, brushes and mops. In such cases the use of the present invention results in a handle having applied thereto, and virtually coextensive therewith, a strongly secured, durable and uniform thin coating of material which is preferably resin based and of a protective and/or decorative nature, as needs require. The present invention will therefore be herein described, by way of example only and not by way of limitation, in this context.
By contrast, prior art efforts to produce a protective or decorative exterior coating on a broom, brush or mop handle have exhibited less than satisfactory results and more often than not a lack of uniformity of the coating and in almost all cases the exposed extremity or extremities of the handle which has been coated has been left with bare or barely covered surface areas.
As compared with the state of the prior art, and particularly as referenced to the protective coating and surfacing of wooden handles, the process and practice of the method of the present invention as well as the system and apparatus thereof have proven to be most simplistic and economical to employ, more efficient and satisfactory in use and of a nature to contribute to the production of more durable and higher quality end products.